A Little Bit Of Porn
by justmeeXo
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction that I'm writing, so please no bad comments. Natalia is a stressed because of school and Logan tries to get her to relax a little bit ;-)


"I hate this!" Natalia threw her pencil down in frustration.

She was sitting at Logan's table working on a ridiculous Calculus problem. She hated math. She had always hated it, but she had always been able to get through it. This stupid class was kicking her in the ass, however, and she couldn't drop the damn thing because a math class was required as part of the college's core curriculum and she, in her infinite procrastination, had put it off till her senior year. She hated asking Logan, or anybody, for help but it was either that or fail the class entirely. Failure wasn't exactly an option she was willing to take.

"Relax, Nat. You're doing fine."

"Oh stop being so fucking condescending."

Logan smiled lightly, wondering if his friend knew exactly how adorable she was when all riled up. In public, Natalia was so prim and proper, so put together, so very lady-like. It was fascinating to watch her drop the act and become amazingly animated in private. It was quite possibly his favorite thing about her.

He would bet a good amount of money that proper little Natalia was fantastically passionate in bed. Unfortunately, in the four years that he had known her, he'd never gotten the chance to find out. Not that he didn't want to. His friend was not only intriguing but also incredibly hot. She worked out every day and was slender with a small, tight stomach and shapely legs. She had petite figure with a great ass and round, firm breasts. He ached to nibble them, even just a little. The fact that she never dressed in a manner that was obviously sexy and seemed totally oblivious to her womanly charms just served to make her hotter. But it didn't really matter. She was a good friend and that made her off limits, although he didn't really know why.

"You need to relax a little. Unwind. Think about something else." Logan got up to get them a couple of beers.

"I am not a relaxed person. You know that," Natalia said, accepting the drink.

"Well I know how we can get you to relax."

"How?" She sounded harsh even to her own ears, but she couldn't seem to help it.

Logan eyed her questioningly with a slight gleam in his eyes. "We could always finish watching that DVD."

Natalia looked up at him slightly surprised and a little embarrassed. She knew exactly what DVD he was talking about.

Her mind wandered back to the incident a few weeks ago. Since she and her roommate were close friends with him and his housemates, Kendall, James and Carlos, they had exchanged keys and on that particular day she had used the key to enter his house without knocking. She could no longer remember why she went there or why she didn't knock but she did remember walking in on Logan, staring at the television in the living room. The look on his face was one of totally transfixed glee and a strange kind of happiness. He didn't even really acknowledge her when she walked in. Instead, he simply grunted something unintelligible. Naturally, she turned to see what on earth he was looking at.

The pornographic image had completely shocked her before the arousal took over. On the television was a pretty blond woman, handcuffed by chains coming from the wall and with her ankles securely attached to the floor. She was bent over with her ass in the air and a man, a big, hard man, was spanking her already bright red ass cheeks with his large bare hand. The girl's legs were spread and with each hard whack, Natalia could see the girl's engorged clit quiver. The woman was moaning in a combination of pain and pleasure as she wiggled around, her pussy glistening with moisture. Natalia stood there totally mesmerized and with her mouth slightly opened as though she too was attached to the floor. She easily imagined being that girl and being manhandled, completely dominated, slapped around for her lover's amusement and deriving wicked pleasures from it.

Moisture took over her center when the man picked up a whip and continued going to town on the poor blonde's ass.

She wasn't sure how long she had stared at that image before Logan's voice interrupted her thoughts. How many times had he called out her name? For a second, she had forgotten he was even there.

She turned around then and looked at him, more than slightly dazed.

"Can I help you, Nat?" Logan had asked with a completely amused grin.

For the first time in four years, Natalia was struck by how damn handsome that boyish grin was. Her eyes wandered involuntarily to the rather impressive bulge straining against his cotton pants. His thighs were wide spread and the muscles there were huge and hard. Had she really never noticed how great and powerful those thighs were before?

Her panties were soaked.

"Nat?"

Natalia jumped up a little then and looked at his face again. He was still grinning, only the grin was wider and those brown eyes that she always enjoyed looking into sparkled with amusement. He knew what she was looking at, what she was thinking.

Natalia gulped and gathered herself together. "You're disgusting," she had said in her best firm, prim voice right before she turned and left the house.

What she really wanted to do that day was straddle Logan's hips and ride out that beautiful erection. Maybe he could even spank her ass a little, or a lot, while she did it. But n body ever had to know any of that. She would deny it till the day she died if necessary. Of course that didn't stop Logan from teasing her about it every single time they were alone. It made her want to smack him. And maybe fuck him a little. Once again, something nobody ever had to know.

Natalia returned to the present and she studied Logan, trying to determine if he was serious.

Logan laughed lightly at the look on Natalia's face, so serious and stern. "Come on Nat. We're adults. What's wrong with watching a little porno? You know it would take your mind off this crap."

"Lots of things could do that, Logan."

"Yeah, but this will be more fun."

Natalia nibbled her bottom lip as she considered. They could do it. It was just television. It wasn't like they would do anything else. And she was curious about what else went on in that movie.

"I dare you."

Oh he was good. He knew that would get her, knew she wouldn't walk away from the challenge.

"Ok. But we just watch. And just a little bit."

Logan smiled but didn't reply. He figured there was no harm in letting her think that, although he was definitely contemplating trying to change her mind later.

Logan put on the DVD and they settled into couch. They sat quietly, sipping their beers and watching the action on the screen. The pretty blond was sitting wide legged on a bed and fucking herself with a thick 10-inch dildo while an unseen man directed her every move. Occasionally, Logan glanced over at Natalia, watching her eyes glaze over and her features soften, the frown she had been wearing all evening slowly disappearing. She soon began shifting uncomfortably in her seat, rubbing her thighs lightly together every so often.

"You uncomfortable?"

"No."

He could see it was a lie. Her hand was resting on her thigh and slowly inching its way up towards the apex between her legs. He could tell she was aroused, could tell she wanted to touch herself.

He smiled and put down his beer before unzipping his jeans.

Natalia turned sharply toward him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Come on, Nat. I'm hard. I'm just going to jack off a little. You can touch yourself too if you like."

Natalia nibbled her lip as she watched Logan pull off his jeans and boxers, releasing his hard-on. The long, thick shaft emerged proud and pink from a fluffy bed of thick dark curls and ended with the most perfect, engorged, purple cock head she had ever seen. Over the past few weeks she kept picturing what it would look like in her head, but nothing prepared her for the real sight. She gulped and watched as Logan squeezed his big hand around the shaft and began moving it up and down in long hard strokes. She wondered if it felt as warm and smooth as it looked and if he could feel the blood pulsing through it against his hand.

Well if he's going to do that, she thought as she unbuttoned her jeans, revealing her white cotton panties. She turned her attention back to the television and sank her hand under the waistband of her underwear, lightly touching the inner folds of her vagina. She could feel her wetness against the tips of her fingers and hear the light squishy sounds as she played with the tender moist flesh. She leaned back into the couch resting her head against the back as she spread her legs wider and closed her eyes. The moans of the blond on the screen combined with the sounds of her own masturbation and Logan's. Erotic images of Logan screwing her floated behind her lids as her lips parted, releasing soft little moans that she was barely aware she was making.

Logan studied Natalia as he wanked his dick. She looked so lovely. Her head was thrown back, exposing the perfect pale column of her throat and her long silky dark hair fell over her shoulders, ending just above the tips of her breasts. Those perfect mounds swelled against the confines of her white button-down shirt and he could just barely make out the outline of erect nipples beneath the fabric. And then there was that small, perfectly manicured hand, dipping into her simple panties and moving lightly around. Her nostrils flared and his senses searched out the scent of her sex, filling his being with it. He wondered what she thinking about, lying there with her pretty brown eyes closed. Slowly he inched his way toward her on the couch.

Natalia felt a warm hand on her neck, gently moving her hair away from her shoulders. She felt warm lips pressing against her neck, the tip of a wet tongue darting out lightly. Her breathing increased and all thoughts ran from her head as she gave herself permission to simply enjoy. She kept her eyes tightly closed, wanting to be carried away by the sense of touch, wanting nothing to interfere with it. Between her legs, she rubbed one wet finger against her small tight clit, slowly moving it back and forth, enjoying the slow build up.

Logan breathed against her neck and whispered her name as he moved his hands to the small buttons on her shirt. He released them very slowly, half expecting her to stop him. He ran the tips of his fingers along every bit of smooth, lightly tanned skin that he exposed. On the screen the blond was getting fucked doggie style and screaming out like a whore. The sounds of hot heavy sex were a wonderful contrast to how slowly things were unfolding on the couch and they increased his excitement as he pulled Natalia's shirt to the side, revealing a white cotton bra with a front clasp. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks for that easy-access clasp right before he undid it, releasing her prefect breasts to his hungry gaze.

Natalia felt the cool air rush over her bared breasts and she felt her large brown nipples pucker tightly in response. She felt his warm, rough fingers dance lightly along the upper slopes of her breasts before a large warm hand cupped and caressed one full tit, a rough thumb rubbing over the nipple. She felt his mouth pressing open kisses along her collarbone, his stubble lightly scratching her sensitive skin. She pressed the tight bundle of nerves between her thighs more firmly as her wetness spread. Everything seemed to happen in slow sweet motion and still nothing had ever felt this intense.

Natalia moaned lightly when those lips left her body and Logan raised his head to look down at her.

"Look at me, Nat."

Natalia opened her eyes and saw him staring down at her, arousal stamped across his firm face, those brown eyes studying her full lips. He looked up and gazed into her eyes, holding them as the hand on her breast moved slowly down, his fingertips just barely touching her taut quivering stomach before swooping into her panties. Natalia cried out softly as his hand met hers and he guided her middle finger into her wet hole. His finger joined hers and together, they rotated their fingers in her pussy, caressing and exploring the soft walls. Natalia bit lightly on her lip even as she continued to moan softly. She wanted to lean back and close her eyes, give herself up to the fire within, but she couldn't tear her gaze away from those deep eyes staring into her soul.

Logan gazed at her mouth for a second, watching her little white teeth bite into the perfect pale pink flesh. Nothing had ever felt this right. Slowly he lowered his head and pressed his mouth to hers for the first time in four years, lightly brushing his tongue along her lips before dipping in to meet her soft little tongue. He deepened the kiss, mating his tongue more insistently with hers as he moved closer to her and pressed his hard bare cock against her thigh. The feel of her jeans against his manhood frustrated him, however, and soon he pulled away from her, standing up and reaching down to pull off her jeans and panties all at once.

"What are you doing?" Natalia asked, even as she brought up her knees, helping him in his mission to pull off the tight denim.

"Giving us more room," his grin was wicked and sure but in truth he could barely believe he was doing this with her of all people.

Natalia looked serious and firm. "We can't have sex, Logan."

"Ok. But I want to taste you," Logan said as he threw her jeans and panties to the side.

"Alright."

Logan smiled at her as he kneeled between her thighs. He hooked his hands under her knees and pulled her forward so that she was half sitting, half lying against the back of the sofa, her ass resting at the very edge. Her pussy was spread out and opened to him, revealing the soft pink folds and a hard tiny clit. He could just barely make out her tight dark hole. His cock grew even harder as he imagined what it would feel like to bury his sex inside there. He bent and pressed soft kisses along the line where her small, closely trimmed bush began, keeping his eyes focused on her face. She looked so serious, nibbling her lip and studying him.

"You really need to relax, sweetheart. You can tell me to stop at anytime, you know." He rested his chin lightly on her body just below her belly button and waited for her reply as he ran his hands up and down her hips. He hoped she would give him permission to continue. He never wanted anything so badly.

"No. Don't stop," She said as she reached down and ran her fingers through his thick dark hair, caressing his scalp.

The command was barely audible, but he heard it and his heart beat wildly in his chest at the realization that he was going to taste the pussy of one of his best friends. He wondered why the hell they hadn't done this years ago.

Logan dipped his head and ran his tongue across her slit, lightly brushing the tip against her clit and then just barely entering into her hole. She tasted amazing, sweet, better than he could ever have imagined. He blew a stream of hot breath against her tight little nub, watching it quiver lightly and beg him for attention. He complied and buried his nose in her soft wet pussy as he sucked her clit into his mouth, running his tongue along it, feeling Natalia press up into him. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, feeling them tremble, before moving a hand between her legs. As he sucked her clit, he entered her opening with two long fingers, moving them deep in her before sawing them slowly in and out of her perfect vagina.

Natalia moaned loudly and called out his name as she ran her hands all over his head, tangling her fingers through his silky hair. Her toes curled tightly as she tried to hold in her orgasm. She'd had sex before and she had had orgasms, but she had never had an orgasm with a man. The idea made her nervous and she wondered if he would hate the way seemingly endless amounts of cream oozed from her slit when she came. She tried to stop him by trying to pull his head away from her center. But he ignored her, squeezing her thighs and holding her still as he continued eating out her cunt.

"No, Logan, no."

"Yes," he replied, the word vibrating against her intimate flesh.

Logan sucked harder and deeper on her clit. He so badly wanted to taste her fully. He wanted to see her whither in ecstasy, knowing that he was the one who brought her there. She was so close. He could tell by the way she was moaning and wiggling and by the way a light sheen of sweat that covered her thighs. There was no way in hell he was going to stop now. He moved his tongue to her vaginal opening and plunged it in, sucking out some of her cream before moving back to her clit for a little while and then back to her opening. He kept that up, alternating the attentions of his tongue between her clit and her pussy hole until she could no longer hold back. She came long and hard, arching her back and moaning low and long. He buried his tongue inside her, gobbling up all of the pale cream he could, relishing in the sweet taste until she was done trembling.

She fell back onto the sofa and sighed heavily, feeling more than a little drained. Her entire body felt flushed and hot and sweaty and she was confused as to what to do next, never having been in this position before.

Logan didn't give her time to consider, however. He knelt up on his knees and positioned his cock in front of her pussy. His erection was larger than it had ever been and more than anything he wanted to fuck her hard and deep. He held his dick in one firm hand and rubbed it against her vagina, watching the enormous head brush against the small soft folds.

Natalia gasped as he pressed the head of his cock against her clit. When she looked down, she saw drops of heavy, creamy liquid slide from his cock onto her hard nub. The image was too much and she closed her eyes tightly again as she felt desire curling in her. She wanted his cock inside her, but she couldn't ask for it. She couldn't even admit it. She kept telling herself that any moment she would stop him, but she couldn't seem to get the words out. How could she stop something that felt so good?

Logan gripped her hip with one hand and used the other to guide the head of his cock into her vagina. He stopped then, watching in fascination as she opened wide to accept him. She had said no sex, so he pulled out of her only to push the tip of his dick slowly back in again. He kept entering her just a tiny bit and then completely retreating, teasing them both to the very brink of madness.

Logan threw his head back and swore as he pushed in the tip again and held himself still, both his hands gripping her sides and digging into her skin. When he looked back down at her, she was rubbing the lips of her vagina with one hand, holding her fingers in a v around his cock and caressing her flesh, spreading the lips out wider and allowing him a better view of the play between her legs. She was gazing up at him with a look of total desire and trust in her eyes and he knew then that he had to have her.

"I need to fuck you, Nat," he said more harshly than he had intended.

He knew he could just do it and that she wouldn't stop him, but he wanted her permission first. He wanted to know she was doing this with a sure mind.

"Yes. Please. Just don't cum in me, ok?" Her voice was soft and precise, an almost calm whisper that masked the rough currents of desire running through her body.

Logan's heart pounded against his rib cage and he pushed himself into her with one hard thrust of his hips. Natalia cried out his name when she felt him fill her, stretching her beyond her wildest imagination. She closed her eyes tightly and tears of pleasure and pain welled up in them and ran down her cheeks. He began plunging in and out of her with long, hard thrusts, holding her hips firmly in place as he did so.

"Fuck, you are so damn tight, Nat!" He cried out as he continued to pump into her.

She was still playing with herself as he fucked her, only now she had dipped her finger between the labia and was rubbing the tip of one pink polished nail along her clit before pulling it lightly. He shut his eyes firmly as he tried to hold back the cum that was ready to gush out of his dick. He didn't want to cum because he didn't want to pull out yet. Not now. Not when she felt so hot and tight around his swollen prick. He never wanted this to end.

He held himself still deep inside her for a minute as he shut his eyes tightly as he caught his breath, trying to will himself to relax. When he felt he had calmed down a bit, he lifted her shapely left leg, hooking her knee onto his shoulder. He pulled out almost completely out before pushing back into her as he leaned over her and hugger her thigh firmly as he pushed it towards her body. The position allowed him to go deeper still and Natalia's low moans became louder and deeper with each hard thrust. He continued moving slow and hard inside her, leaning over her and watching the arousal and pleasure take over her sweat drenched body. With every thrust her sweet cunt tightened a little more around his stiff prick and she continued rubbing her clit, harder and faster now. Logan turned his head and nibbled the tight skin at her smooth knee, remembering how she had looked that day that she had walked in on him, so transfixed, so fascinated. He wondered if she would like ….

Logan ran his hand down the smooth thigh that was riding his shoulder and moved his hand back to her ass check. As he thrust deep within her, he hit the cool sticky flesh with a hard slap. Natalia called out his name in a small high pitched voice and he continued to smack her with each thrust. It was more than she could take and she came on the fifth smack, her body arching and his name escaping her lips on a loud scream.

Logan let her leg slip away from his shoulder and pulled her ass off the seat as he began fucking her faster and faster until she could no longer keep up.

"You like getting fucked like this, sweetheart?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Keep fucking me!"

He squeezed her ass hard, feeling his cum filled balls tighten in anticipation. It wouldn't be long now.

Natalia's hand slipped away from vagina and she reached for him as she felt him expand inside her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of her. Her mouth sought his in a hungry, sloppy kiss and she shoved her tongue as deep into his mouth as possible just before her tiny pussy tightened and she reached her second paradise.

Logan could no longer hold back, the feel of her trembling around his sex again was just too much. He pulled away from the kiss and pulled out of her. Cum was already squirting from his dick when it exited her body. It hit her pussy with a small splash, covering the inner folds, her clit, sliding all the way down her slit, and leaving a wet spot on the sofa. Bright lights flashed in front of his eyes and the world became blurry as he screamed out her name and shot a second load into her dark, fluffy pubic hair, causing it to stick to her skin in a sloppy mess.

Logan fell back onto the carpet in a sitting position and let his eyes refocus as his breathing returned to normal. When he gazed back at her, he noticed that she had scooted her ass back onto the sofa and was still diddling herself, rubbing his spunk into her labia, her clit, and tucking some into her vagina with her finger. Her eyes were still closed and her face contorted with pleasure as she kept up the show. He stared at her with a gaping mouth as she worked to bring herself off yet again. He couldn't believe what an amazing screw she was. In that instant, he loved her completely, impossibly, more than he would have thought possible.

Logan decided to help Natalia in her intent and he moved to sit beside her. He lowered his head and captured one sweaty nipple in his mouth, biting down and pulling on it with his teeth. She kept whispering his name in a low moan over and over again. She moved the hand that wasn't working her body to his head and held him in place just as he was opening his mouth wide to accept as much of her breast as possible. He suckled hard on flesh making loud slurping sounds. While her sticky fingers rubbed her clit furiously, he ran one of his own fingers along her folds and catching a small glob of sticky cum, not quite sure whose it was. He feed the mess into her, burying his finger as deep inside as possible and moving back and forth and up and down against her inner walls. Natalia pushed his head even more securely against her chest and squeezed his hair, burying his face hard into her flesh as cum dripped from her body one final time and she swore in ecstasy.

When she was done, her fingers slipped from her mound and rested on her thighs as she kept her eyes closed and moaned softly. Logan moved away from her body and collapsed next to her.

"Damn, that was good."

His words brought her back to earth and she felt her cheeks flush. Had she really just had sex with Logan? Logan?! She quickly got up and used a tissue from the box on the side table to wipe the mess covering her pussy. Afterwards, she pulled on her panties and her jeans trying hard not to look at Logan while she did so.

When her jeans were back on, she turned toward him but kept her eyes downcast as struggled to fix her bra and button her blouse. "If you tell anyone about this I swear I will kill you."

He ignored her comment, focusing instead on watching her get dressed. It was sexy. He didn't really understand how that could be when she was covering up all her lovely attributes, but it was nonetheless.

"Did anyone ever tell you have the most perfect tits?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"And the prettiest little pussy."

"Logan!"

"I bet it would be the best thing in the world to cum deep inside it."

"Logan! Stop it! And cover up your ... penis."

She turned away and started looking for her shoes. When had she taken those off? She couldn't even remember. For some inexplicable reason, she felt like crying as a whorl of confusing emotions ran through her. Surely their friendship would never survive this.

"Relax, Natalia. I heard you. And who exactly do you think I am going to tell anyway?" He stood up and fixed his clothes, slightly irritated that she was getting so panicky.

He turned off the porno that was still playing and pulled her back into his arms.

"You're way too tense sweet girl. You gotta stop that. Not good for your health you know," he said as he began to rub her tight shoulders.

"Logan …."

"Come to bed with me, Nat. Let me hold you and make out with you for a bit. We can take a nap together. I know you must be at least a little tired after all those orgasms. Besides, I hate it when girls use me for my body and then leave. What ever happened to post-coital cuddling?"

The last part sounded as ridiculous as he had intended and it had the desired effect. Natalia smiled in spite of herself.

"Find yourself in that situation a lot do you?"

"Hey what can I say? I am a hot piece of ass," he joked as he led her to his room.

Natalia thought about telling him that she thought he was, but decided against it. She was still incredibly unsure of her actions, but she climbed into his bed anyway and snuggled into his body. They'd fallen asleep together once or twice before, so this at least felt familiar. She thought about telling him that she had absolutely no damn clue what the hell she was doing here or what was expected of a girl in such situations as these, but he moved her onto her back and leaned over her so that he could kiss her lips softly and slowly and suddenly nothing else matter. His mouth felt so damn right. No one had ever kissed or touched her like this before. She didn't even know her body could feel this way. It felt better than right. It felt like everything.

And it quite simply scared her to death.


End file.
